


We Fit

by TastelessMischief



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/F, Fluff, danbrey, happyish??, maybe? not much tho, this is a vent fic but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastelessMischief/pseuds/TastelessMischief
Summary: Dani calms down one of Aubrey’s late night episodes
Relationships: Dani & Aubrey Little, Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	We Fit

**Author's Note:**

> It is 3 am and I am sad and wish my gf wasnt sleeping   
> anyway this is my first time writing amnesty sorry its so short!!

Aubrey sat awake in her bed, Dani sleeping peacefully next to her. Another sleepover in a string of many. They never did anything- the most scandalous they’d gotten is when Aubrey kissed Dani’s forehead while barely paying attention to her actions. It just felt right for them to be together.

But, as right as it was, Aubrey still had her own set of issues, detached from Dani. Therapy had done wonders for her in terms of her mother’s passing, and she held on to a lot of coping mechanisms, but not all trauma is the same. There were smaller moments in her life. Messy breakups, mistakes made in performances, and now all the monster fighting. She had been kind of a mess.

And nights like these were the hardest. She was too tired to cope with her thoughts. But not the right type of tired to actually sleep. The kind of state where she could clearly see the clock say 2 am and feel awful about it but still sit up, hugging her knees, thinking. 

At first it felt a bit awkward, being awake while Dani was unconscious next to her. A weird sort of intimacy Aubrey wasn’t sure how to deal with. The first couple nights it happened, she faced the other way and squeezed her eyes shut, begging her brain to shut down. It was torture for her, pleading her body to sleep for what felt like hours. When she eventually woke up the next morning, she couldn’t actually remember falling asleep or what finally triggered it. She reasoned that that process was far more uncomfortable than sitting next to her sleeping girl friend. 

Staying at Amnesty Lodge sometimes felt lonely for her. When she was alone in her room not sleeping she felt as if she was the only one there. Dani’s presence made it slightly better but not much. Although, imagining spending the night without Dani seemed much, much worse. Aubrey didn’t want to think about it, but she did. She tried to reason that there’s no reason Dani would call off their sleepovers. But her brain came up with a myriad of reasons and scenarios where Dani would be ripped away from her. 

She felt something wet drop on her knees and it took a moment for her to register that she was crying. She allowed it to happen, trying to keep her sniffling quiet. Whether she was too loud or they were so close Dani could tell she was upset, Aubrey didn’t know. But Dani was awake now, sleepily putting a reassuring hand on Aubrey’s back. She sat up, silent, wrapping her arms around Aubrey’s neck and nuzzling her shoulder gently. 

After taking a moment to become a bit more awake and aware, Dani asked “What’s wrong?” 

Aubrey sniffed and shook her head. “It’s stupid.”

“You’re crying. It’s not stupid if it’s important to you.”

Aubrey didn’t answer. She didn’t know if she could. She wasn’t able to form the words and more tears threatened to fall if she tried. 

Dani waited patiently, but after a few moments, she tried a different approach. 

“Bad dream?” She asked.

Aubrey shook her head.

“Did you sleep at all?”

Aubrey shook her head again.

“Stayed up overthinking?”

This time, Aubrey nodded. 

“Was it about me?”

Her question was met with a beat of silence before Aubrey nodded again, more tears streaking down her face. Dani wiped at them. 

“It’s okay, I’m here.”

“But you might not always…” Aubrey breathed.

“Where else would I go?”

“Back to your room.”

Dani laughed. A soft, quiet laugh that Aubrey wanted to wrap herself in. “If I do, I’m taking you with me. Even if I didn’t like you so much, you’re like my own personal space heater.”

Aubrey smiled half heartedly.

“Tell me what’s bothering you so bad.” Dani coaxed, drawing small circles on Aubrey’s shoulder. 

“I just don’t want you to get tired of me. Or leave me. But I don’t want to pressure you to stay or seem clingy. I just…” 

Aubrey took a deep breath. Dani drew a smiley face, a swirl, and a heart on her shoulder before continuing the circles.

“I haven’t felt like this before.” Aubrey continued. “I feel like I belong next to you. I feel like we fit. And, again, I’m not trying to force you to stay, but if I lose you I don’t know what I’d do. and I feel like no matter what I do, you’re going to slip away from me.” 

“I like being around you, Aubrey.” Dani whispered, gently pressing against her, guiding her to lay down. “And that’s enough for me. You feel right. _This_ feels right.” 

She clung to Aubrey’s arm, snuggling against it. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I like this. Like you said, we fit.”

Aubrey didn’t notice herself slow her breath to match Dani’s. She did, however, notice how heavy her eyelids suddenly were. Dani tangled her fingers in Aubrey’s red curls, separating them with a gentle tug. Aubrey could no longer focus on the feeling of her anxiety and instead focused on the feeling of Dani’s affectionate touch. 

“We fit.” Aubrey affirmed before finally giving in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated  
> HOWEVER, if you like taz pls check out my other fic, cycles! its a project im determined to finish!!


End file.
